


Future Worth Waiting For

by tommygirl



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace wants more than sneaking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Worth Waiting For

"You're a complete idiot, Rigsby."

"Grace," he replied in that tone that said he had no clue what was going on, which only fueled her anger.

"Just so we're clear - that diatribe about 'accepting what is' was not the answer I wanted from you," Grace said, slamming the car door behind her.

"Did you want me to lie?"

"No...yes..." she paused, standing still in the parking lot while she really thought about it. She knew she wasn't mad at him, not completely. She was mad at the situation, at the fact that he was so convinced that anyone knowing that the two of them were dating was the end of the world. She shook her head, covering her face with her hands for a moment to get her emotions in control. "I just needed you to be there for me."

This was why she had avoided the whole spark between her and Wayne for so long. She knew with Wayne she would fall in love and want it all. She _knew_ it. And deep down, she knew he was right about how hard it was going to be. Happily ever after just the way she wanted it wasn't a possibility, not without one of them moving to another unit. And that wasn't real happiness if one of them ended up miserable at work.

Grace glanced back at him with a defeated shrug and said, "I appreciate that you won't lie to me, but it doesn't make this any easier."

"Grace…" Wayne called out, trailing behind her. He ran up and placed his hand on the door in front of her and said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't you want more?" Grace asked. "Don't you want to be able to have a normal relationship? I hate secrets and sneaking around, pretending to the people we care about that nothing is going on, especially when I'm happy."

He grinned and she glared at him. He swiped his face with his hand, like she didn't know he was still grinning, and said, "I'm happy too and that's why we can't say anything. It would tear the team apart."

"I know." She did know that. It didn't make it any easier to hear, to have to accept as fact. On the one hand was Wayne and she couldn't imagine losing what they had. On the other hand was her job, one she loved. She had worked too hard to become part of this team and to prove herself, and Grace was pretty sure Wayne wouldn't know how not to work under Lisbon. There was no right answer to this. She shook her head. "How can you stand this?"

Wayne nodded. He placed his arms on her shoulders and replied, "It's not easy, but I just want you and if this is how it has to be, I'm willing to accept it."

Grace leaned forward into Rigsby's embrace. She knew it was risky, right outside of work, but she didn't care in that moment. Grace said, "This sucks."

"What?"

"I want to be pissed off with you and you've made that incredibly hard. You weren't supposed to be logical and sweet." When he chuckled, she pushed him back away from her, punching him lightly in the chest. She said, "This isn't funny.

"I know."

"Do you? Do you see why I tried to avoid this for so long?"

"You knew how I felt before I said anything?"

Graced shook her head and laughed. "Random strangers knew how you felt about me, Wayne. I chose to ignore it in the hopes of avoiding this."

"Great sex and a lot of fun together."

"Sneaking around, freaking out that people would find out about us, never having a real future without one of us having to make huge sacrifices…"

Wayne's arms slipped around her, pulling back against his chest, and he said, "Take a deep breath and calm down."

"I'm serious."

"I know and I understand."

"Do you?"

"You don't think I want everyone to know that you're my girl? That I'm the luckiest bastard in all of California?"

She kissed him and said, "We can't ignore this forever."

"But we don't have to deal with it right now. Jane's definitely figured it out and I'm pretty sure Cho and Lisbon know too…and it's not like either of us would ever let our personal life interfere with our job."

"True, but…" He cut her off with a kiss and every logical reason to just stop this thing between them left her head in a rush. All she could think about was how much she loved him, loved that she could share everything with him and he understood it. She sighed and said, "You're lucky you're a good kisser."


End file.
